


Don't Let Me Go

by zyxing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxing/pseuds/zyxing
Summary: A late night phone call is all they need.





	Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time writing a fanfic so i hope you guys enjoy it! lately i've been feeling sad at the lack of ot9 since the tensions are still strong so i decided to put all my sadness and anger into a baekxing fanfic.

It was 2018 and the political tensions between Korea and China was still going strong. 2017 was a difficult year for EXO as the members had to promote a full comeback without Yixing as it brought up lots of beliefs that Yixing would the next member to leave. The members had tried to keep Yixing's spirits up and reassure him that their next comeback will definitely be with all the members.

Baekhyun especially tried his best to reassure him. He didn't want a repeat of late 2015 where Yixing was feeling extremely low and isolated from his members. Yixing would always thank him for his support but Baekhyun never felt it was enough. He wanted Yixing to be happy all the time no matter what. Which wasn't surprising considering that Baekhyun was completely in love with Zhang Yixing.

He still remembered the day he confessed. He and Yixing were cuddling together in their shared hotel room, watching a forgettable rom-com. He could still remember the feel of Yixing's fingers running through his hair. When Yixing was laughing at very cliche line said by the protagonist, Baekhyun blurted out what he had been thinking of for months.

"I think I'm in love with you."

He froze after hearing himself speak and wanted to cower in embarrassment. In just a second, hundred of thoughts flooded his head: he wasn't sure if Yixing was gay, he was so sure he had just ruined their friendship and would understand if Yixing never wants to speak to him agai-

"Baekhyun."

He stiffened. "What," he mumbled.

"Look at me." And he did. Baekhyun stared into his eyes and realised how he would never get tired of staring into the most beautiful dark eyes in the world.

Yixing leaned in and so did he. _Was it possible?_ he thought. _Did Yixing feel the same way?_ Baekhyun could feel Yixing's warm breath on his lips and never wanted to do anything more than kissing him. And that was what he did.

The kiss was everything he imagined and more. Yixing's lips were soft, _so_ soft that Baekhyun wanted Yixing's lips on his forever. Yixing cupped Baekhyun's cheeks and brought him closer, as close as he could. The kiss was slow, also as if they had all the time in the world.

Yixing broke the kiss after what seemed like hours and chuckled. "I'm in love with you too."

In that moment, Baekhyun didn't know it was possible to love someone even more but it was, with Yixing it was.

\-----------------------

It had been days since Baekhyun had last heard from Yixing. Usually they would text each other 'good morning' and 'goodnight' but lately Baekhyun hadn't recieved any messages from Yixing. He understood that Yixing tended to go MIA during filming but this was ridiculous. His messages haven't been read and he was worried. Was Yixing eating enough? Was he sleeping at least eight hours every night? He was afraid of a 2016 repeat, where Yixing looked so thin and weak that he thought that even a little touch would make him disappear.

It was 3:00am and EXO had an early schedule but Baekhyun just couldn't fall asleep. He tossed and turned for several minutes before deciding enough was enough. He went to get his phone (he squinted as he quickly turned down the brightness) and went to his contact list.

**Yixing❤️**

He pressed call and prayed that Yixing would pick up (Baekhyun knew that Yixing needed a proper night's rest but he was too selfish to stop now).

"Hello?" A groggily voice came through and Baekhyun sighed out of relief.

"Did I wake you up," Baekhyun said with a faint smirk on his lips.

Baekhyun heard ruffling sounds in the background. "B-Baekhyun?" Yixing exclaimed. "It's nearly 3am over there how are you still awake?"

"I miss you," he murmured. He wanted to say more, so much more. Like how he missed cuddling with him, how he wished he could see his dimpled smile everyday, singing and dancing with him on stage, their secret kisses behind closed doors.

Yixing sighed. "I miss you too Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun wanted to say more but paused. For a split second, he became angry. How could Yixing miss him when he hadn't message or called him for more than a week? "Doesn't seem like it," he spat out.

Yixing sighed once again. "I'm sorry Baekhyun that I haven't replied to any of your texts. It's just... I think we need some space away from each other."

Baekhyun froze. Space? He wants some _space_? "W-What do you mean?" He wished wished wished so badly he kept his mouth shut and just pretended he was okay. Now Yixing will just break up with him and-

"I've been thinking lately about us... How I'm not there with you in Korea." Yixing paused. "Baekhyunnie, you deserve to be with someone who isn't always hundreds of miles away from you. It's not fair to you or us."

Baekhyun breathed in and out. "Don't say things like that," he begged. "I hate it when you say stuff like that Yixing."

"But Baekh-"

"I don't _want_ anyone else. I _want_ you."

"I... I just wished I was there y'know, with you and everyone else." Yixing's voice was shaking and Baekhyun sudddenly had a need to buy a ticket to Beijing and hug him and never let him go.

"But you are here Yixing, you're always in our hearts, especially mine." Always mine, he wanted to add.

"I-"

"So don't say things like that again okay? We all love you and can't wait to promote EXO as a nine-membered group again." There was silence on the other end. "Yixing?"

"Okay," he paused. "Okay," he said with what Baekhyun thinks with more confidence. "You always know how to cheer me up." Baekhyun could _hear_ his soft smile on his face, as weird as that sounded.

"Well, I hate knowing that my boyfriend feels a bit insecure so it's my job to make him happy." He said proudly.

"And I do the same to you right?" He chuckled. Baekhyun loved his laughs. "Ahh Baekhyun, I _really_ miss you."

"I really miss you too." Baekhyun wasn't sure if missing someone like this was really possible.

The two began catching up and talked endlessly for hours. Baekhyun spoke about how in the recent Elyxion concert Jongin ripped his pants and it made Yixing burst into laughter. He spoke about the upcoming CBX album and how nervous he was for their concert but Yixing reassured him ("You'll be amazing as always Baekhyunnie). Yixing spoke about his third album and how excited he was for the titletrack to be released, claiming it will his best song yet ("Once you listen to it, it'll change your life" which earned a lighthearted scoff from Baekhyun).

It was around 5am when Baekhyun noticed the time. "Shit!"

"What's wrong Baekhyun?" Yixing immediately asked.

Baekhyun shook his head despite knowing Yixing can't see him. "Nothing, it's just 5am and I have a schedule in a few hours."

"Looks like we should get to bed huh."

"Yeah... we should." But neither of them wanted to end the call. Because who knew when they could get another opportunity to talk to each other this long without one of them being extremely busy or tired.

They were quiet for a few seconds, just listening to each other's breathing. "Hey," Yixing said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Baekhyun was suddenly getting tired, maybe the mention of the time reminded him that he really needs to get back to sleep.

"I love you."

Baekhyun smiled as big as he could. "I love you too." And he really did. Baekhyun loved Yixing so _so_ much. "Could you do me a favour?"

Yixing was also getting tired judging by the tone of his voice. "Anything for you Baekhyunnie."

"Can you sign me song to fall asleep to?" _Urgh, I'm too selfish_ , he thought. "Actually, just forget it-"

"Okay." He cleared his throat and began singing an old Chinese lullaby. Baekhyun was hit with nostalgia as this was a lullaby that Yixing always sang whenever he was comforting him.

Baekhyun loved his soft and soothing voice and it was only when Yixing stopped singing when Baekhyun realised that he would never love another person as much as he loved Yixing.

"Goodnight Baekhyunnie."

"Night Yixing." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment! i'd like any type of feedback


End file.
